Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amancer llegará
by May le Vann
Summary: Cuando pierdes a alguien suele ser muy doloroso, Hinata sufre y Sasuke le ayudará a superarlo ¿o a algo más?, sorpresas, desiluciones y celos. Último Cap! Reviews! Falta el Epílogo!
1. La noche

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo.1 La noche**

Me sentía triste, sin vida y desolada. ¿Cómo me podía ocurrir esto a mi? Se llevarón lo que más quería y me dejarón sola y desprotegida. Volví a sollozar. Se lo llevarón, me dije a mí misma, solo repetía esa frase. Se llevarón a Naruto y no me lo van a devolver, me dolía tanto el pecho, parecía que mi corazón de un momento a otro se híva a parar, dejando así de latir. No podía ver ninguna foto de él, sino me recordaría su sonrisa.

Lo que más me dolío es que no me hubiera declarado antes, se lo llevarón cuando a penas salíamos, sin darme tiempo a mostrarle cuanto le quería. Que ilusa fuí al pensar que todo híva a ir bien, volví a llorar, mi pequeño Naruto, cuanto te echaré de menos. Hoy te entierran bajo el suelo, para que puedas descansar en paz. Salí a la calle bestida de negro, miré hacía las cabezas Hokages y allí estaba la tuya, mis ojos se llenarón otra vez de lágrimas, como pasaba el tiempo, aún recuerdo lo alegre que te pusiste cuando Tsunade te eligió.

Alguién viene detrás mía, siento como una mano se posa en mi hombro, me giró para ver quién es, Sasuke Uchiha. Vuelvo a llorar, me recuerda a Naruto y sus peleas. El me vé con cara triste y me abraza, quiere consolarme por no haber podído ayudar a Naruto. Me dice que lo siente mucho, y empezamos a andar, miró las flores que llevó en mi brazo todas de color blanco. Llegamós al cementerio, no me sorprendió toda la gente que había, nos dirigimos a la primera fila, allí están nuestros asientos, junto a Sakura y Kakashi, me sorprendío ver a Kakashi llegar temprano, me imaginó que te hubieras quedado con la boca abierta, vuelvo a llorar, Sakura y Kakashi ponen una cara triste mientrás que Sasuke me empieza a consolar.

Empiezán a tirar flores, Iruka y Konohamaru, ellos si están destrozados, pobre Konohamaru él veía a Naruto como a un padre, Gaara se a sentado a mi lado como buen Kazekage, me levantó y me inclinó, el asiente y me da su más sentido pesame. Me vuelvo a sentar mis lágrimas cubren toda mi cara, Tsunade va decir unas palabras:

Naruto el ninja hiperáctivo, era así como lo conocían, también lo conocían como a un hermano, como a un padre, como a un abuelo, como a un amigo. Él a dejado una profunda huella en todos nosotros, que tardará mucho en cicatrizar. El escribió una carta por si le ocurría algo. Tsunade empezó a leer:

Si abrís esta carta, es que ya no estoy en este mundo, pero no esteís triste hay cientos de ninjas hiperactivos como yo. Abré muerto como cualquier Hokage para proteger a su pueblo, yo no estoy triste, por fin conseguí mi sueño, y espero que vosotros también lo consigáis. Conseguí con mucho esfuerzo ser Hokage, tengo un montón de amigos y una novia estupenda, bueno mejor dicho los tenía. No quiero ver a ninguno triste, y menos a tí Hinata, quiero que le dediques esas bonitas sonrisas a otro hombre y seas féliz. Sasuke idióta quiero que te declares.Sakura quiero que seas la mejor. Gaara espero que llegues a ser el mejor Kazekage.A Sai, me gustaría que dejaras de decir, bueno eso que tu ya sabes. Cejas-pobladas y Neji teneís que proteger a mis queridos alumnos, y Neji te deseo lo mejor con Tenten. Shikamaru igualmente con Temari. Ino y Choji espero que seaís felices, al igual que Kankorou, a Kakashi-sensei le recomiendo que deje de leer, a Jiraya a sido un placer ser tu alumno, Iruka-sensei te echaré de menos, como a Konohamaru espero que seas el siguiente Hokage despúes de mí, y a la vieja que va ocupar mi lugar, osea Tsunade-sama a sido lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido, no esteís tristes. A todos los demás, cumplid vuestro sueño.

Naruto Uzumaki

Empecé a llorar Gaara también estaba llorando pero mantenía la cabeza en alto, Sasuke empezó a susurrar idiota, y Sakura se abrazó a él. Kakashi guardó el libro y Tsunade empezó a llorar y se abrazó a Jiraya. Hundí mi cara en mis manos, nunca volvería a querer a una persona tanto como a tí Naruto, me acerqué hacía donde estaba tu cuerpo sin vida, te acaricié tu mejilla, saber que aún que era tu novia no te había dado un beso en la boca, porque siempre me desmayaba antes de tiempo.

Deposité la flor, y sollocé, ví como tu ataúd tocaba el fondo, y empezarón a enterrarte Naruto, ví como cada vez te separabas mas de mí, y derrepente sentí como si mis ojos se empezarán a cerrar, supongo que me havía desmayado, no toqué suelo alguién me cogió antes. Oí como todos estaban preocupados y Sakura decía algo a Tsunade-sama, me pusierón encíma de algo, pero aún sentía los brazos de alguién. Derrepente me pareció oir a Naruto:

-Hinata, ¿que haces aquí?-me pregunto la voz de Naruto.

-Me desmaye.-le dije.

-¿Cuanto hace que no te cuidas?-me pregunto.

-No, lo recuerdo.-le dije, hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

-¿Una semana? Supongo, desde que me marché.-me dijo, su voz sonaba algo triste.

-... te echo de menos.-le dije.

-Hinata, olvidate de mí, sabes, yo ya estoy muerto, quiero ver que te casas con otro chico, que tengas un montón de enanos molestandote y que te mueras muy, muy vieja al lado del hombre que te a amado.-me dijo seriamente.-No quiero verte triste.-me dijo.

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!-grité, me levanté.

Estaba sentada en una camilla, al lado mío estaba Sasuke, estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía ojeras, estaría vigilándome y derrepente se giró, me miró y sonrió, nunca le ví sonreir así, no sé cuantos días llevaba así, pero parecía que hacía bastante. Pasé una de mis manos por mi frente, tenía fiebre, como siempre. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me abrazó:

-El dijo que me declarara.-me dijó, no lo entendía y me abrazó muy fuerte.- Te vienes a vivir conmigo.-me dijó, me quedé asombrada.

-Per...-le intenté decir.

-Pero nada, Naruto me hizo prometer que cuidaria de tí.-me dijo.

_Flash Back_

_Un ninja rubio, híva saltando por los arboles intentando esquivar lo proyectiles que le lanzaban, derrepente la rama en la que posaba su pie se partió por la mitad, haciéndolo caer al suelo, le rodearón un montón de siluetas:_

_-Mierda.-susurro Naruto._

_-Bueno, bueno, el Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.-se mofó uno de ellos._

_Todo pasó muy rápido, las siluetas se lanzarón hacía el, por mucho que el atacaba las siluetas volvían y volvían. Le atacarón sin cesar, dejandoló muy mal herido, pero al final lo conseguío, los derrotó._

_-¡NARUTO!-Naruto pudo oír la voz de Sasuke y Sakura, que venían corriendo hacía él._

_-Tranquilizaté, Naruto, te curaré las heridas.-dijo Sakura, pero el negó con la cabeza._

_-Tu sabes muy bien, que ya no puedes hacer nada, Sakura.-dijo él, dedicandolé una sonrisa._

_-No yo...-No pudo acabar la frase, se puso a llorar._

_-Sasuke, cuida de Hinata, prométemelo.-le dijo al Sasuke._

_-Te prometo, baka.-le dijo Sasuke, mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Me abracé a el, sintiendo que me han clavado un montón de cuchillos en la barriga, volví a cerrar los ojos.

**Bueno aquí el primer Cap, dejen Reviews por favor! Es mi primer cap de esta pareja así que me gustaría saber como a quedado. Gracias!!!**


	2. El amanecer

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo.2 El Amanecer**

No sé cuantos días llevo así, mirando por la ventana llorando. Hacía varios días de que me havía mudado con Sasuke, sabía que era lo mejor, si me hubiéra quedado sola, no sé lo que me hubiera pasado. Sasuke abré la puerta con un plato de pasta y un baso de agua en las manos. Me mira y se acerca a dejarme la comida cerca de mí, se siénta a mi lado y se pone en la misma postura que yo, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, me giró a mirarle a la cara, y el me sonrié, me dice que coma, yo niego con la cabeza:

-Tienes que comer Hinata-chan.-me dice, levantando un tenedor, eso me hace enfadar.

-Déjame en paz.-le digo, no soy una niña pequeña.-Si no quiero comer no comeré.-le digo.

-Tienes que comer.-me dice suspirando, me acerca el tenedor y yo lo aparto de mí, tirandolo al suelo, choca contra la pared.

-Estoy harta.-le gritó, me levantó y me dirijó a salir por la puerta.

Pero el me agarra por la muñeca, tiene las manos frías, me suelto de su agarre y salgo corriendo hacia la cocina, veo que todo esta echo un desastre. La cocina esta sucia, hay un montón de comida por el suelo, la nevera abierta, las cascaras de huevo por el suelo, tomate en casi todas las cucharas, Sasuke se queda parado, gira la cabeza, esta avergonzado, he sido mala con el, el intentandome ayudar y yo..., portandome así de mal con él. Le sonrió y él se sonroja, me abrazo a él, el me abraza fuerte, y yo empiezo a llorar. Me separó de él, un poco colorada, y me dispongo a limpiar la cocina.

Lo primero era recoger lo del suelo, para no tener ningún accidente, mientras lo limpiaba Sasuke empieza a lavar los platos. Cojo todo lo del suelo y tiró a la basura lo que ya no sirve, mientras que lo demás lo pongo en la nevera, la cierro. Recojo lo de la mesa y la limpió, solo me falta fregar el suelo, cojo una mopa que tiene guardada en el armario y empiezo a fregar, Sasuke esta muy tranquilo limpiando los platos, es como si estubiera en la luna, nunca lo había visto así, el suele ser más frío con las personas, pero conmigo no.

Ya he acabado de limpiar, me voy hacía mi habitación y intento preparar lo que me mandó Tsunade, oígo un fuerte golpe y como Sasuke maldice algo, y suelta un montón de insultos, rió, nunca pensé que él tuviera un vocabulario tan extenso, supongo que lo habría aprendido de Orochimaru. Me acercó a la cocina y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, el no se a dado cuenta de mi presencia:

-Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi.-se dijo a sí mismo, me recordó a mí hace unas cuantas semanas.

-No solo a tí.-le digo, el se sonroja y yo estiro la mano para ayudarle.

-No hace falta.-me dice, es cabezota, no le gusta que le ayuden.

-¿Quieres que haga la cena?-le preguntó, el niega.-Como tu quieras.-le digo, que cabezota es.

Al cabo de media hora, entró en mi habitación llamando a la puerta, es hora de cenar, me susurra. Yo asiento y terminó lo que estaba haciendo, a echo una cena sencilla. Un poco de arroz y carne, con eso me basta. Me sientó a la mesa, hay un silencio incómodo, el me mira y dice:

-Tu colchón lo traerán mañana.-me dice, me pongo colorada, no me había acordado.

-Hai.-le digo afirmano, últimamente no dormía, desde que salí del hospital o me quedaba dormída en el sofá, pero ya me dolía la espalda.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, el sofá es incómodo.-me dice él, me sonrojo.-Yo dormiré en el sofá.-dice, niego con la cabeza.

-Mañana tenemos misiones que cumplir.-me estoy poniendo nerviosa.-Puedes dormir conmigo.-le digo, notó como mis mejillas empiezan a arder, él casi se atraganta.

-¿Te molesta?-me pregunta, sus mejillas tienen un leve rubor, yo niego con la cabeza.

Acabamos de cenar recojo los platos y los lavo. Voy a cambiarme, me pongó mi pijama blanco y me miró al espejo, tengo ojeras muy grandes y mis ojos parecen cansados, mi pelo esta desordenado y me lo recojó con una coleta. Voy a la habitación de Sasuke, llamó a la puerta, y me dicé que entré, el está en el lado izquierdo de la cama, dandóme la espalda, me sonrojo violéntamente solo lleva unos boxers, el parece no darse cuenta, me siento al lado derecho y abró la cama metiéndome dentro de ella, el hace lo mismo. Huelo el cojín, huele a Sasuke, sonrio. Me giró del otro lado casí chocando con la cabeza de Sasuke, menos mal que todo esta oscuro, porque sinó Sasuke me hubiéra visto con la cara como un tomáte.

No sé que hora es, pero no puedo dormir, por las noches suelo pensar demasiado. Creo, que Sasuke tampoco, porque se mueve mucho. No, esta dormido pero tiene una pesadilla, susurra palabras sueltas como, no te mueras, no los mates y te mataré. Pobre, siento tristeza por él, matarón a su familia y ahora a Naruto, que era como un hermano para él. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y impulsivamente lo abrazó, el parece despertar.

Me sonrié, tiene sudor en la frente, se lo límpio, me susurra un gracias, me abraza. Y me quedó dormída en su pecho. No sé como he acabado así con Sasuke, pero me siento más alegre, más segura y llena de amor. No sé si es de verdad, acabó de perder a Naruto hace un mes más o menos, y tan derrepente me vuelvo a enamorar de Sasuke, no sé que me pasa, solo sé, que me encuentro mejor.

**Bueno gracias por haberlo leído, y por dejar reviews, muchísimas gracias. Dejar reviews!!**

**Dark-Amy-chan:** Oh, si me lo "cargue", se echará de menos sus tonterías, si todo para mejor xDDD, gracias por el review.

**Minixa:** Pues, la verdad es que no sé porque me lo cargue, bueno la verdad es que sí, para que Hinata y Sasuke estuviéran juntos, gracias!

**Miyuki-san: **Oh, lo siento mucho por tu amigo, me alegra que haya gente que le guste la pareja, gracias!!!!


	3. Enredos y sorpresas

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecar llegará**

**Capítulo.3 Enredos y sorpresas**

Me desperté temprano, tenía que marcharme a una misión, intente levantarme, pero no me había acordado que tenía a Hinata encima, abrazándome. Sonreí, era preciosa su largo pelo azulado, osuro como la noche, me encantaba, sus fraciones finas que recordaban a la de una niña que no hubiera roto un plato, su piel pálida tan suave, simplemente me encantaba. Cogí su brazo y lo deposite en la cama, aún seguía durmiendo.

Abrí mi armario sacando mi uniforme AMBU, y abrí mi cajón mientras sacaba mi mascara. Hinata se movió, se había despertado, me miraba colorada, sonreí si no dejaba de sonreir yo también me pondría colorado, giré la cabeza para que no me viera y le dije que ya era un poco tarde. Ella sintió y se fué a su habitación a cambiarse, hoy sería su primer día como ANBU, tenía que estar feliz.

Fuí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, metí las rebanadas de pan en el tostador, y saqué un zumo de la nevera y la mermelada. Cojí las tostadas, pero me quemé al cogerlas y metí el dedo en la boca, oí una risita detrás mía era Hinata, me miraba divertida apoyada en el marco de la cocina:

-Lo tuyo no es la cocina.-me dijo ella, desde cuando ella era tan directa, me sorprendí, pero mi orgullo me impidió responderle.-Déjame a mí.-me dijo, me cogío la mano y vío la quemadura, llevaba un unguento en uno de sus bolsillos, no le híva a dejar que se riéra de mí, retiré la mano con fuerza y ella me la cogío otra vez, me resbale y ella cayó encima mío.

Derrepente lo único que sentí era dolor, pero después sentí a Hinata, la miré y se puso colorada completamente, sus labios parecían tan cerca de los míos, hívamos acercando cada vez más nuestra caras, cuando derrepente por la puerta trasera apareció Sakura y Sai, Hinata se levantó rápidamente y murmurando un lo siento, Sakura puso mala cara y Sai sonrió:

-¿Vienes?-preguntó Sai.

-Si, espera un momento.-le dije mientras, salía hacia donde se había ido Hinata.

Hinata estaba sentada en la ventana mirando por ella, estaba llorando. La entendía, había perdido a Naruto y ahora estaba apunto de besarse conmigo, me sentí culpable, la abrace por la espalda, soltó una risita, cuanto la quería. Me cogió uno de mis brazos abrazándolo con sus manos, apoye mi cabeza en la suya delicádamente. Oí unos pasos detrás mío, era Sakura:

-Ujum.-carraspeó.-Sasuke tenemos que ir a ver a la Hokage y tu también Hinata.-dijó poniedo efásis en Hinata.

-Es verdad.-murmuré al oído de Hinata, soltó otra risita, le había echo cosquillas, me levanté y la ayude.

-Gracias.-me murmuró.

Me sonroje, y giré la cara, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y mirándome con cara de repoché, pero no le hice caso, Hinata caminaba a mi lado, hablando con Sai, sobre lo último que había leído, este niño nunca cambiará y derrepente Sai dijo:

-¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos?-pregunta el, que directo és, yo giró la cara violentemente y Hinata no dice nada.-Ya veo.-yo lo a pillado, como le cuesta.

-Sai, eso no pregunta.-le dice Sakura.

Llegamos a la oficina de Tsunade, estaba bebiendo cuando llegamos, Sakura se cabreó y le empezó a gritar. Y así media hora, después de que Sakura tirara por la ventana la botella de wisky, y Tsunade pidiéra disculpas:

-Bueno, ejem, Hinata hoy es tú primer día como ANBU, así que te vas con Sasuke y Sai.-dijo ella, Hinata asintió.- Pero primero quiero que te vayas un momento a fuera, igual que Sakura, tengo que hablar con Sai y Sasuke.-dijo ella, las chicas salieron.- Podemos resucitar a Naruto.-dice ella, me quedó en shock.

-¿Como?-pregunta por mí Sai.

-Con la técnica de transferencia de alma.-nos dice.-En este caso si reunimos a un grupo de ninjas que tengan bastante chakra, puede que reviva y no haga falta la muerte de nadie, es una nueva técnica en la que he estado trabajando.-dice, sería magnífico, pero también desatroso para mí.

_Mientras con las chicas..._

-Hinata.-susurra Sakura.-¿Te acuerdas de que salía con Naruto?-me dice ella, yo asiento.-Pues verás una noche...nos acostámos y... y...-no podía seguir, el pánico me inundo.-Estoy embarazada de él.-ella se pone a llorar.-Sabes, Hinata, yo lo quería mucho.-me dice, no sé que decir, estoy dolída.

-¿Cuando hos acostasteís, cuando salía yo con él?-le pregunté, ella se pone a llorar más fuerte, he dado en el clavo.-Te odio, y a él también.-le susurré, había sido un poco dura con ella, pero mi dolor no me dejaba portarme mejor.

_Devuelta con los chicos..._

Salí del despacho y me encontré a Hinata agarrando del cuello de la camiseta a Sakura, me alarmó, desde cuando las cosas se ponen así, agarré a Hinata, y ella se puso a llorar me abrazó y me dijo:

-Esta embarazada de Naruto.-me dijo, mientras lloraba, que golpe más bajo para Hinata, me la llevo de allí, mirándo asesínamente a Sakura, Sai no dice ni hace nada.

-No me mires a mí.-oí decir a Sai.-Sabes que te lo mereces.-este chico, siempre directo.

Agarro a Hinata y me la llevo en brazos, cuando le diga la notícia sobre revivir a Naruto, creo que explotará, ella me agarra de la camisa y la aprieta, yo le doy un beso en la frente. La abrazó contra mí, ella pasa los brazos por mi cuello, la llevo a casa, estará dolida. Le voy a intentar decir sobre lo de Naruto:

-Dime, Hinata, ¿te gusto?-le preguntó directamente, ella se poné colorada y asiente.-Naruto va a volver a vivir.-que poco tacto tengo.

-Era eso de lo que estábais hablando.-me dice, yo asiento.-Dime tú, ¿te gusto?-me pregunta.

-Si, Hinata, me gustas.-acerco mi cara a la suya robándole un beso, es un poco torpe, yo nunca había besado a nadié y creo que ella tampoco.

La llevo a mi habitación, supongo que le dolera mucho la cabeza de tanto llorar, ella me pide que me quede y yo me tumbo con ella, me abraza y yo también, me quedo mirándola un buen rato, creo que Tsunade se va a cabrear, pero todo me da igual, la acerco a mí y ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, va cerrando los ojos poco a poco, se a quedado dormida, yo tampoco quiero dormirme, pero al final lo hago.

-SASUKE-esa voz es...

**Minixa: Pues ya no estes triste, Narutin va a volver, jijjiiji.GRACIAS!!!**

**Dark Amy-Chan: Ok, si Hinata y Sasuke se parecen, por eso me encantan XDD, son muy tiernos los dos. GRACIAS!!!**

**Luly Malfoy: Me habeís echo revivir a Naruto, XDDD, ¿estareís contentos? Que malos soís XDDDD, GRACIAS!!!**


	4. Renacer

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo.4 Renacer**

No podía enfrentrame a esa voz, no aún no, era demasiado pronto. Pero oí la voz de Naruto, llamó fuertemente a la puerta, ansioso. Se híva a enterar, me levanté de la cama con Sasuke aún abrazándome, me peiné un poco, y salí a abrir la puerta. Él no se espero eso, se quedó en estado de shock, y me miró extrañado, Sasuke me abrazó por la cintura haciendo que me sonrojara, y el frunció el ceño:

-Pasa, Naruto.-le dijo Sasuke, pero su tono de voz era frío.-Nos tienes que aclarar un par de cosas.-le dijo secamente.

-¿Hinata, que haces aquí?-me preguntó, aún tiene el descaro de preguntarme.

-Vivo aquí.-le dije fríamente,y le miré asesinamente.

-¿Duermes con él?-me preguntó Naruto, un poco asustado.

-No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso.-le dije, las cosas se estában poniendo feas.

-¿Como que no? Soy tu novio, Hinata, no hace más de un mes que me morí.-me soltó, levante la mano y le pegué una cachetada.

-¿Como he de tomarme, el que te acostaras con Sakura cuando saliamos?-le dije fríamente, el me miró enfadado y dolído.-No soy estúpida.-le siseé.

-Eres mi novia.-me dijo desafiadamente.

-No, ya no.-cogí de la mano a Sasuke, quién apoyo su cabeza en la mía, de forma cariñosa.-Te pido que te marches.-le susurre, el asintió.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que salió de la casa, me había desahogado, sabía que no era bueno para mí, como dicen quién te apuñala una vez, te puede apuñalar más veces, y eso no quería yo. Yo quiero ser feliz, vivir una vida con alguién a mi lado, que me quiera y que no me apuñale, abrazó a Sasuke, el hace lo mismo, lo quiero tanto, aunque no le conozca lo suficiente, lo quiero y quiero que este a mí lado. Me acarícia la cabeza oliendo mi cabello, me hace cosquillas, me rió y me da un rápido beso en la boca, le da un poco de vergüenza, al igual que a mí. Pero mejor, poco a poco.

Ya era bastante tarde, híva a ver como le híva los informes a Sasuke, llamé a la puerta de su habitación, estaba dormido apoyado en su escritorio. Aún le faltaban por rellenar unos cuantos informes, los miré, le quedaba muy poco, se los rellene. Cogí a Sasuke con mucho esfuerzo apoyandolo en mi hombro y lo tumbé en la cama, le quité la camiseta, hacía demasiado calor para dejarlo con el uniforme, me sonrojé y lo tapé con una fina sabana. Le quité la cinta de la frente y le susurré un buenas noches. Cogí todos los papeles y los metí en una funda y los puse encima de la mesa del comedor. Miré la mesita del comedor había unas fotos, me acerqué a mirarlas.

Una de ellas salía una mujer muy parecida a Sasuke, era su madre. Luego había otra de su padre con cara de pocos amigos en la cocina, ya sabía yo, Sasuke sacó el humor de su padre, me reí. Luego había otra un Sasuke y su hermano, me resulto raro ver una foto de él, ya que Sasuke lo odia, pero al fin y a cabo son su familia, yo nunca tuve una. Mi padre no me quería ni ver, por lo débil que era, mi madre había muerto, mi hermana era mi enemiga y mi primo simplemente me odió desde que nací. Aunque con Neji las cosas habían cambiado y con mi padre un poco, pero a veces me sentía un poco sola.

También tenía a Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, ellos eran mi salvación. Kiba siempre me animaba y Shino aunque me doliera siempre me decía las verdades y siempre estaba allí. Y Akamaru simplemete me encantaba, ese perro es precioso. También estaba Kurenai-sensei, pero ella tenía ya otros problemas, como cuidar de su hijo ella sola, una vez hice de canguro porque ella no podía, ese niño era un demonio, no paraba de estarse moviendo, y tenía los ojos rojos, simplemete me asustaba.

Me preparé una cena muy simple, un bol de cereales y me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí las luces y... lo que me faltaba, no habían traído el colchón. Ví un sobre blanco encima de mi cama, lo abrí y leí lo que ponía:

"Duerme conmigo"

Sasuke, él había sido, me puse colorada y me dirigí a su habitación, el estaba poyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendome arrebatadoramente, mis mejillas tomarón un color rojo, me cogío de la mano, y me besó apasionadamente, le dijé que me híva a cambiar, el asintió. Me puse mi pijama y me dirigí a su habitación, me tumbe en la cama y él me abrazo, aún no estaba preparaba y él lo sabía, muy bien.

Era de mañana, creo que bastante tarde oí como Sasuke murmuraba un montón de insultos así mismo, y se puso los pantalones corriendo, y el se puso histérico, empezo a ponerse de los nervios:

-Mierda, no he acabado los informes.-empezó a gritar.

-Están encima de la mesa.-le digo yo, el corre y los coge.

-Gracias, Hinata.-le oigo decir, que mono es.

Me visto y me dirijo a la oficina del ejem, del cabrón del Hokage. Me pongo la mascara y me hago una coleta, mi pelo me molesta cuando hago misiones. Llegó y me encuentro con Sakura, le volteo la cara y saludo a Sai, quién asiente con la cabeza.

Llego a la oficina y allí estaba Naruto, mierda, que asco. Se gira y me mira triste y yo le digo:

-Solo hablaré de trabajo, nada más Hokage.-le digo friamente.

-Entendido.-asiente con la cabeza.-Pero... te voy a enviar a la Villa de la Arena un par de semanas.-me dice Naruto, ¡¡será!!

**Bueno, mañana no subire, es que es mi cumple y no voy a estar en casa, bueno gracias por los reviews!!! Espero que hos guste!**

**Minixa: See, he echo que casi todo el mundo odie a Naruto, xDDD, pobre, gracias por el review!**

**Dark Amy-Chan: Soy mu mala, bueno la historia se tenía que volver más interesante. xDDD, Gracias!**

**Beteperei: Ohh, gracias, a mi me encanta la pareja SasukexHinata, jijijiji! Y a tí Hinata y Naruto, jajaja xDDD, gracias!**

**FanNaruSaku (arziita): Pues lo llamó...mejor leelo xD, si tiene una cara dura y más ahora, Gracias!**

**oOIsisOo: Pues lo de Sakura y Naruto, lo veras en el próximo cap, see Hinata con Sasuke.;D Gracias!!**


	5. Hasta pronto

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo.5 Hasta pronto**

Hinata se híva, eso no era justo, y todo por culpa del idiota del Hokage, osea Naruto, ese idiota, estúpido, cabrón, tonto y envidioso. Lo odio y lo odiaré, se la lleva a Suna y eso no me gusta nada, mi pobre Hinata, nada más llegar a casa se a puesto a llorar en mis brazos, también me siénto triste, pero no puedo desobedecer al Hokage, además se la lleva un año, ¡UNO! No es justo, ella ya esta preparando el equipaje y me mira triste, después me sonrié y me abraza, la quiero mucho, más que mi vida.

Ella ríe y me hace cosquillas en la espalda, sabe cuanto las detesto, pero si me las hace ella, simplemente me encantan. Apoyo mi cabeza en la suya y ella se pone de puntillas para poder apoyar la suya en mi hombro, es tan graciosa. La abrazó contra mí y ella me da un pequeño beso, mientras me acaricia mis mejillas, la beso desesperadamente, ella hace lo mismo bajando por mi cuello, le quito la camiseta y ella intenta quitarme el chaleco que tengo puesto, yo le ayudo y nos tumbamos en la cama. Por fín somos uno.

Ojalá no se acabara esta noche, estoy un poco cansado, sé que no me dormiré o sino Hinata no estará la mañana siguiente, no quiero que se vaya, acarició su pelo, ella murmura algo en sueños, y me abraza más fuerte. No sé como, pero el sueño me venció, no recuerdo cuando me dormí, pero se que la mañana siguiente Hinata ya no estaba, me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo a la puerta de Konoha, ella estaba allí tan decidida, hubiéra rogado a Naruto que le dejara quedarse, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, aparte de que sabía muy bien que Naruto, nos quiere separar.

La abrazó por la espalda, ella me sonríe tiernamente y me abraza, creo que esperaba a que me despidiera, la abrazo muy fuerte y le doy un rápido beso, sus compañeros están esperándola. La suelto y la miro a los ojos:

-Te esperaré.-le digo, ella se pone colorada y nerviosa, asiente.

-Volveré.-me promete.

Ella se va, veo como su largo cabello de color azul oscuro se mueve, y muevo la mano en señal de despedida, mientras les echo una mirada furtiva a sus compañeros, de esas miradas que dicen "como no llegue sana y salva hos mato", creo que se han puesto un poco tensos y tienen miedo de mí, bueno, eso va siendo normal, la gente ya no me trata igual desde que me fuí con Orochimaru.

Voy caminando por la calle, me encuentro un poco solo y eso que apenas se acaba de ir,y ya la estoy echando de menos, casi choco con alguién, es Sakura. La miro con cara de indiferencia y ella me saluda, pero no son los mismos saludos de antes, esta triste:

-¿Que te pasa Sakura?-le pregunto, mi tono es serio y frío.

-Mi bebe...-no puede seguir, empieza a llorar.-Puede que no sobreviva.-pobre Sakura, sabía muy bien, que esperaba con ilusión el bebé.

-Lo siento.-mi tono sigue siendo frío, pero esta vez suena más suave.

-Y Naruto no quiere saber nada de él.-eso si es fuerte, estúpido idiota.

Me despido, ella esta muy hundida, creo que aún no se a perdonado así misma por lo que le hizo a Hinata, y creo que Hinata ya lo hizo. Y ahora el idiota ese le dice que no quiere saber nada de él bebé, es un cabrón con todas las de la ley. Me dá pena el bebe, espero que sobreviva o sino Sakura si que se va a hundir en una fuerte depresión. Sigo caminando cuando alguién me saluda, es un niño de cabello castaño y ojos blancos, era un Hyuga. Derrepente aparece una joven de cabello castaño, Tenten:

-Hola, Sasuke.-me saluda, ella a sido siempre así, saluda a todo el mundo.

-Hola, Tenten-san.-yo no soy tan abierto.

-Mami, ¿quién es?-el niño sabe hablar muy bien para su corta edad, creo que sabía muy bien quién era pero lo preguntaba para confirmalo.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha, es el novio de tu tía.-le aclara su madre, me sorprende que ella lo sepa, bueno siempre he sabido que es muy observadora.

Me vuelvo a despedir, el niño se parece mucho a su padre, tiene el mismo tono de voz que el, de indiferencia total. Entro en casa, esta tan vacía sin ella, no puedo creer que no vuelva dentro de un año, intento limpiar la casa pero no puedo, me ducho y me voy a la oficina del idiota ese.

El esta muy contento, no sé si partirle la cara o tirarlo por la ventana, sonrió, el se da cuenta y me mira con mala cara, sé lo que esta pensando, cree que estoy pensando en Hinata y se a puesto celoso, jajaja que crío es, bueno tampoco le hago mucho caso a lo que dice solo asiento. Cuando salimos, Kiba que estaba a mi derecha me susurra:

-Te lo pasaste bien con Hinata, ¿eh?.-¿cuanta gente se había enterado ya?, yo solo sonrio.

Salgo del despacho y oigo un fuerte golpe en la pared, creo que será mejor marchame a la misión.

**Bueno siento la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y mi imaginación había caído por los suelos. xDDDD Espero que os guste! Reviews!!!!**

**TamikoMeli (arzita):No solo tu, creo que hay un par más por hay, xD,si Hinata lo convertió en un osito, pero cuando lo dejo, mejor ni acercarse, Muchas gracias!!**

**Miyuky-san:A mi tampoco me cai muy bien Sakura, es... demasiado Sakura, demasiado gritona y bestia para que me caiga bien, Gracias!!**

**Dark Amy-chan: Wow, si pero creo que será un poco leve, lo intentaré, gracias!!**

**beteperei: Pues gracias!, creo que he tardado un poco en actualizar, Gracias!!**

**Minixa:Jejeje, no lo odies, pobrecillo, xDDD pero creo que me he pasado un poco en el fic, ahora el pobre seguro que estara llorando xD, Gracias!!**

**kaname87:Si, se dierón cuenta, lo de final feliz, nu se, yo. xDDD Gracias!!**

**SabakuTsuki: Si se enfretan a unas situaciones un tanto fuertes y más en el próximo capítulo, jajaja.Gracias!!**

**hyuuga-hikari:Si, yo también la odio un poquito, xDD, y Naruto me es un poco indiferente,espero que te la pases mejor la próxima vez en la playa, Gracias!!!**


	6. Herida

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo 6. Herida**

Llevo más de medio año en Suna, estoy agotada, pero no de hacer misiones sino siento que me falta mi espacio personal. Tengo que convivir con personas que no aguanto y que tampoco conozco, simplemente no me gusta para nada. Siento como si estuviera desconectada a otras personas, que derrepente me hubiéran quitado todo lo que tenía, y así a sido. Todo por culpa de Naruto, y el no lo entiende, no entiende que me dolío que me hubiéra engañado y que después de que se hubiera muerto, encontré a alguién que me quería y me amaba, a alguien que me respetaba. Y el no lo hizo, se burlo de mi honor, se burlo de mí, aunque hubiera sido un accidente, yo no perdono ese tipo de accidentes, puede que sea mala, por no saber perdonar, pero a sido demasiado doloroso para mí.

No lo entiendo, no sé donde estoy, solo sé que estoy tumbada en algún lugar, pensando y que no siento nada, no sé si estaré muerta o viva, pero ahora estoy tranquila, impaciente de que esto acabe y vuelva a ver a Sasuke, aunque sea desde algún otro sitio.

-¡¡Aguanta!!.-oigo gritar a alguién, creo que es Gaara.

Gaara, a sido mi punto de apoyo, a sido como el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido, me ayudado y me apoyado durante estos meses, a sido el mejor amigo que he tenido aparte de Sasuke, creo que esta preocupado, bastante para ser el, no le gusta perder a las personas que quiere, que son pocas, Temari, Kankorou, Matsuri, su sensei y yo, somos pocos, pero aunque no lo demuestre nos quiere a pesar de todo, al igual que yo, lo considero como de mi familia, a él y a varias personas más.

A Tenten, fué como la madre protectora que nunca tuve, por que se la llevo una enfermadad, a Neji que siempre a sido el padre sobreprotector, a Gaara que es como si fuera mi hermano, y a Temari y Kankorou que son como los primos traviesos, y sobretodo a Sasuke que a sido mi amigo y mi novio, lo quiero mucho, peroo no se si yo sobreviviré, espero que sea lo que sea, no le ocurra nada a mi "familia".

Sé que estoy varios días tumbada en una cama, pero no veo, no siento nada. He oído cosas, sobre que no me híva a recuperar, que me quedaría así un par de días, y que moriría, he oido voces, oí una vez a Gaara y a Temari, a Matsuri y a Neji, si vino a verme creo que se a quedado un tiempo. Pero no he oido a Sasuke, necesito oirlo si me voy a morir, lo necesito, quiero que este a mi lado estos últimos momentos.

Sasuke

Acabo de llegar de una misión bastante larga, voy por las calles un poco desorientado y me encuentro a Tenten, esta triste, me mira y se pone a llorar, no sé que le pasa, pero me dice que me acompaña a ver al Hokage, yo solo asiento un poco extrañado, ella va llorando suavemente, hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta del Hokage y me dice:

-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke.-me dice, no sé que quiere decir.-Hinata se esta muriendo.-eso si que no.

Entró en la oficina y le pego un puñetazo a Naruto, le echo una mirada de odio profundo, no me avisó, no me dijo nada el muy cabrón, salgo corriendo, tengo que llegar enseguida a Suna, no puedo perder el tiempo en cambiarme, tengo que ir enseguida.

No sé cuanto llevo corriendo, no quiero perder tiempo, si no llego a tiempo no me lo perdonaré, nunca en mi vida, nunca... Por fin llego a la puerta de Suna, entro aunque los guardias me intentan detener, no les dejo, voy corriendo por toda la ciudad hasta el hospital, con varios guardias pisandome los talones, pero ya son muchos y cuando estoy enfrente de la puerta de Hinata, no me dejan pasar:

-Dejenme pasar.-le grito.

No me hacen caso, pero la puerta se habré, Gaara sale por ella, me mira y les dice a sus guardias que me dejen pasar, salgo corriendo al lado de Hinata, que esta en la cama incosciente, pálida y su piel tiene un montón de heridas por todas partes, le cojo de la mano y le susurro que ya estoy aquí, que no me separaré de ella aunque me muera en ese mismo instante, esta fría no siento su pulso, la rabia se apodera de mí, empiezo a pegar patadas al sofa que hay, tiro la lampara, pero no toco a Hinata, me he cortado cuando he roto la ventana, siento como mi sangre brota de mis manos, me tiro al suelo, golpeo el suelo con los brazos, empiezo a llorar de rabia, porque a muerto, porque ella, que era simplemente perfecta, alguién que me quería a pesar de saber lo malo de mí, apesar de que me equivocará y le fallará.

Oigo pasos detrás de mí, apenas preceptibles, me abrazán, me sorpendo por que tiene la misma suavidad de Hinata, el mismo olor, la misma delicadez, todo es igual, a lo mejor estoy soñando, aún no me he echo a la idea, una mano me hace girar mi cabeza y le veo, esta allí pálida, pero sentada a mi lado, me sonríe, no sé, que a pasado, hace un momento estaba muerta y ahora a mi lado sonriéndome, la brazó con todas mis fuerzas, como si no la dejara marchar, los médicos entrán y se sorprendén.

Hinata me coge de las manos y con su bata intenta parar la emorragia de mis manos, me mira y me quita el pelo de la cara, pone sus manos en mi cara, tocando mi nariz, mis labios, mi barbilla puntiaguda, mis cejas, mi frente y me besa, me abraza como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer, se pone a llorar como yo y me susurra que me quiere, que siente haberme dejado solo durante tanto tiempo, que no se volverá a marchar, nunca, que se quedará a mi lado.

La levanto del suelo, no quiero que se corte, la puedo levantar muy facil, ella es pequeña y no muy alta, es mi pequeño amor, le sonrió, y me abraza por los hombros con bastante dificultad, soy mucho más alto que ella, la vuelvo a abrazar, me giro a ver a los médicos, tienen que quitarme los cristales y lavar a Hinata, le susurro que volveré y me dice que será fuerte, la quiero demasiado, tanto que me duele dejarla un solo momento.

Me pregunto que paso con el viejo Sasuke, el chico frío que no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo se, que desaparecío cuando llegó Hinata a mi vida.

**Sorry la tardanza, estoy de Vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo, bueno espero que hos haya gustado. Reviews!!!**

**Minixa:Jajaja, pobre Naruto, si al final me va a denunciar, xDD, si a mi la actitud de Sasuke me encantó, jijiji, pero lo voy a hacer un poco más frío (mentira). Gracias!!!**

**Miyuky-san: xD, lo pense, pero no, no creo que Hinata vaya con dos hombres, es demasiado leal para hacerlo, porque fijate de Naruto a Naruto Shippuden, le sigue gustando, y son muchos años sin ver a Naruto.Gracias!!**

**TamikoMeli (arziita): Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero no se si este cap esta bueno.Gracias!!**

**Dark Amy-chan: Muajaja, pobre Naruto, en esta historia a cogido el papel de malo, xD, Gracias!!**

**Beteperi: Pos no lo sé, nunca me gusto mucho Naruto, xD, Gracias!!**

**Luly Malfoy: XD, see, ya se que Naruto no es así, pero Naruto esta confundido, revive y derrepente ve a su mejor amigo con su novia, y luego se equivoco con Sakura y no sabe que hacer, al fin y al cabo Naruto es humano, xD Gracias!!!**


	7. Separados por mucho tiempo

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo.7 Separados por mucho tiempo**

Estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital de Suna, cuando Sasuke entró por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Le miré con cara de interrogante y él solo me sonrió, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de mi camilla y me cogió de la mano. Me sonrió muy triste, me asusté mucho, el no era así, nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, hasta a mí me costaba descifrarlos. Suspiré esto se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo. Le apreté la mano y el se giró a verme, murmurando algo muy bajito:

-¿Sabes cuanto te quiero?-me preguntó, me asustó la forma tan repentina de cambiar de situación, me pusé roja y asentí.-No te quiero como tu piensas.-esta vez su voz sonó muy fría.

-¿Qué?-exclame yo, esto no podía ser, mis ojos se empezarón a llenar de lágrimas que querían salir.

-Te quiero mucho más.-dijo repentinamente, yo lo atraje a mí, me había asustado mucho, demasiado para mi gusto.

_Sasuke_

Me puse encima de ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo, la quería, la deseaba, era mía, solamente mía, y de nadié más, sonreí, estaba colorada más de lo normal, y supongo que yo no me quedaba atrás. No era nada experto en estas cosas, solo lo había echo una vez y había sido con ella. Me desicé torpemente de mis pantalones, mientras ella besaba mi herida que acababan de curar, sonreí, siempre era muy dulce.

Me ayudó a quitarme la parte de arriba, fué fácil quitarle la bata del hospital. Estaba totalmente roja, la miré, ella se avergonzó más, no le gustaba que la viera desnuda, y sonreí mientras la besaba. Acarició mi pelo, que había crecido bastante por la parte de delante, mientras que yo intentaba quitarme mi ropa interior. Lo logré, ella estaba nerviosa, al igual que yo, abrí lentamente sus piernas y susurró que me quería, pronto sentí como ella se abrazaba más a mí, y derrepente oí un gemido probeniente de su boca.

_Hinata_

Cada vez los impulsos se hicierón más fuertes, Sasuke aumento de velocidad y envestía cada vez con más fuerta, entonces empezamos a susurrar nuestros nombres. Yo quería gritar de placer, pero esto era un hospital, solté una risita quién lo hubiera dicho, yo Hinata la chiquilla tímida e inocente, hora un par de años haciendolo en un hospital, sonreí malevolamente.

Varios minutos después, el me abrazó con las mantas, acariciandomé, susurrando que me amaba, le besé y el me sonrió cansado, no había dormido mucho por lo que me había dicho, se giró de lado para abrazarme y acariciar mi pelo, era tan dulce, me quedé dormida abrazandolé.

Por la mañana siguiente me encontré vestida con la bata del hospital, Sasuke no estaba por ninguna parte, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, era Gaara. Esta más frío de lo normal y se sentó en la silla: 

-Voy a ser rápido.-me dijo, yo le miré asustada.-El Hokage a anunciado que te casarás con él, y que mañana te marcharás de aquí.-me dijo.- Sasuke se quedará aquí y se casará con Sakura.-me dijo.-Lo siento mucho, lo intenté, pero el muy idiota no quiso hacerme caso.- puso una mano en mi hombro como señal de dolor.

-Gracias.-susurré, mi voz sonoba quebrada.

-Tienes que ir preparandoté.-me dijo.

Pensaba que me híva a morir pero, Sasuke entró en la sala rápidamente y me abrazó, él también estaba llorando. Gaara salió de la sala para dejarnos más intimidad. Me acarició la cara y me besó suavemente y me miró:

-Escapémonos.-me dijo, yo negué con la cabeza.

Él había trabajado mucho para que la gente le reconociéra después de haberse ido con Orochimaru, no le híva a arruinar su vida, su carrera, solo por mí.

-Has trabajo mucho, no quiero que lo dejes por mí.-le dijé, el me abrazó y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, quiero que lo sepás, tu serás la única.-me dijo mientras lloraba.-Intentaré verte, aunque solo sea poco tiempo, siempre estraré contigo, tu eres lo que más quiero.-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también, le enviaré a Gaara las cartas que te envié.-le dije mientras sollozaba.

-Te quiero, no espera te amo, no lo olvides.-me besó, pero dos guardias lo separarón rápidamente.

-Se acabó.-dijo uno de ellos.

-Te quiero.-me susurró el.

-Yo también.-y lo ví, ví como se lo llevaban de mi lado.

Después todo fué oscuro...

No creo  
En la sonrisa que me dejas  
Cuando te estas alejando  
Y me dices adiós  
Bueno, no soy experta  
El mundo se mueve debajo de mí  
Pero por Dios  
¿Podrías tratar?  
Sé que eres verdadero cuando estas frente a mi   
Siempre estas aquí  
Dices que me cuidaras  
Yo sé que quieres ser mío

Puedo ver que no tienes mucho que decir  
Y hay demasiadas cosas que decir  
Pero no puedes decir nada  
Oh, en cualquier momento me necesitas  
Bebe, esto es solo entre tú y yo

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, siento muchísimo el retraso, pero el ordenador se bloqueó. Sobre el lemon, no sé escribirlo muy bien. De nuevo muchas gracias!!! La canción es de Kelly Clarkson y es Where is your heart.**

**Mayte**

**Magda Black:**_Oh, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegró mucho de que te guste.Gracias!!!;)_

**Dark Amy-chan: **_Bueno, tu deseo se hizo orden, pero no sé si lo he echo bien, espero que te guste. Gracias!!!_

**anita99:**_Ja, ja, ja. Pues ahora si que he tirado a Naruto a la basura, fijo que casi todas lo quereís matar. Gracias!! Me alegro que te guste._

**Rin Tsuki:**_ Gracias, bueno en realidad creo que Sasuke se estaba haciendo a la idea de que a lo mejor Hinata moría, por eso cuando llegó al hospital estaba de los nervios, pero el muy despistado no se fijó bien. Gracias!!_

**Miyuky-san: **_Siempre me hacen gracia tus reviews, lo de Hinata ya lo explicado arriba en el mensaje de Rin, no es un universo alterno, bueno no lo sé bien, xD Gracias!!!_

_**TamikoMeli: **__A__lo mejor tendría que explicarlo mejor, pero, mejor lo dejo así, lo e explicado en el mensaje de arriba de Rin, Gracias!!! xD_

_**0-emina-0: **__Soy mala, lo sé, xD, la pobre Sakura, pero es que la odio, sin ofender. Si mi historia es rara, de tal autor tal historia, xD, Gracias!!!_

_**ahome higurashi 25:**__ Muchas gracias, espero que te guste y siento la tardanza, Gracias!!!_


	8. No estamos solas

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo.8 No estamos solas**

Sentirse sola, eso era a lo que más temía. Había escapado, me había marchado, dejando atrás mis pesadillas y mi amor. Le deje bien claro a Naruto, que no podía casarme con él, el al principio se rió de mí, pero luego para sorpresa mía, le grité y le dije que si me casaba con él a la fuerza tendría a todo el clan Hyuga detrás suya. Para suerte mía funcionó, pero a cambió de varias cosas. La primera y más importante:

-A Sasuke.

-A cambio de que el clan me hiciéra "ese" favor, yo le daría el título a Hanabi o a Neji, eso no me importo para nada.

-Abandonar mi casa, tampoco me importó.

Peró seguía sola, bastante sola. Los que creía que éran mis amigos, no lo éran. Solo estaba Kiba y Shino, aparte de Tenten y Neji, pero no les quería molestar. Pensé en mudarme con Kiba, pero antes tenía que hacer un par de cosas, una era ver a Sakura, a la idiota esa y hablar con ella, y sino matarla si era necesarió. La rabia se apoderó de mí, siempre fuí sensible, tímida, y vergonzosa, pero había crecido y no me híva a dejar intimidar por nadie, ni por mí misma.

Pero luego lo pensé mejor, porque híva a precipitarme, a lo mejor yo estaba equivocada, lo mejor era enterarse primero. Recordé que Kiba acabava de casarse, hacía poco, no quería molestarlos, su mujer Amy, no le caía muy bien, porque una vez se le escapó a Kiba que estuvo enamorado de mí. Otra vez sola...

_Sasuke_

Miré a Sakura intentando no estrangularla en ese momento, la miré, ella se asusto ante aquella mirada, y empezó a llorar. Ese gesto me confundió, ¿ella no tenía que ver nada con esto?¿o solo se estaba haciendo la incomprendida?, me acerqué lentamente a ella y la miré quería saber lo que estaba pasando y porque me habían apartado de lo único que quería:

-¿Que pasa aquí?-le pregunté, mi voz sono fría y sin sentimiento.

-Sasuke..., lo siento tanto, no quería estropearte nada..., yo no quería.-sollozaba, no se le entendía.- Yo quiero...a Naruto, pero él... quiere a Hinata.-hipó.- Yo no quiero casarme con..contigo.-me dijo, mientras volvía a llorar.

-Dime la verdad.-le espeté.

-Es la verdad.-intentó no llorar.- Yo no te quiero, yo quiero a Naruto, pero él a mí no.-continuó.-No quisé estropearte nada, y no te pido que te cases conmigo, pero... lo siento mucho.

La miré una chica joven, embarazada y sola. Por lo que sabía ella también estaba sola, sus padres estaban muertos, hacía ya varios años. La miré no tenía buena cara, ya estaba embarazada de varios meses, su barriga estaba hinchada y el pecho le había crecido. Pronto daría a luz, y se quedaría sola. Me sentí mal, porque sé que es estar solo, que nadíe se preocupe de tí, y que todos te miren con cara de pena:

-No me casaré contigo.-levantó la cabeza y asintió.-Pero vivirás conmigo.-le dije.-No quiero, que ese niño nazca solo.-le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Pude sentir como ella se tranquilizaba y sonreía. No me interesó lo más mínimo, solo lo había echo por el bebé. No tendría la consciencia tranquila de saber que había un niño solo.

_Hinata_

Llevaba bastante tiempo perdida por los callejones, con las pocas cosas que tenía a mis espaldas. Me senté en el suelo, apoyandomé en la pared. Sabía que había sido fuerte, pero mi muralla empezaba a derrumbarse. Estaba empapada y sin techo en el que dormir, si no conseguía pronto un lugar, tendría que dormir en el bosque, cosa que era muy peligroso, vete a saber cuantas bestias y hombres habitaban en ese monstruoso bosque. Abracé mis rodillas, y me miré en un charco que estaba al lado mío, me levanté y seguí caminando. Pasé por la tienda de los Yamanaka, pude percibir como Ino se giró a verme y luego me echaba una mirada burlona y arrogante. Sollocé, lo poco que quedaba de mi muralla había desaparecído, intenté correr a mi casa, pero recordé que no tenía. Me senté en un banco mojado, intentando pensar:

-¿Hinata?-me pregunto una voz, levante la cabeza, allí estaba una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza de ojos marrones, que apesar de su edad seguía aparentando tener veinte años.

-Tsuname-sama.-susurré, me avergonzába que me viéra así.

-¿Que haces aquí y sola?-me preguntó interesada.

Se lo expliqué, ella me pasó su brazo por el hombro y me dijo que si quería ir a su casa, la miré ilusionada, la abracé agradecida y entonces me puse a llorar:

-Vamos, vamos que no es para tanto.-me dió unos golpecitos en los hombros.

Nos levantamos, no sabía donde vivía Tsuname, nunca me interesó, pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Seguímos andando un buen rato, hasta que nos apartamos un poco de la ciudad. Había unas ballas largas y de madera de color marrón, seguí caminando y un pequeño jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores, dejando ver una pequeña casa de color marrón claro y llena de pequeños bonsais. Ella abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar. La casa estaba desordenada, pero se notaba que hacía poco que había limpiado. Había un gran mueble bar, y varias barajas de poquer en el suelo, sonreí un poco. Ella me miró disculpandose por el desorden y le dije que no pasaba nada:

-Ven esta será tu habitación.-me dijo, era una habitación, pequeña con una gran ventana y cortinas blancas, la habitación era de color blanco.

Tenía una cama de color negro, era de hierro y unas cortinas que colgaban de ellas de color rosado, una pequeña mesita de color negro. Me senté en la cama maravillada, nunca había tenido nada así, siempre había sido menospreciada por mi familia. Ella me llamó al cabo de un rato:

-Hinata, Naruto te está buscando.-me dijo algo procupada.- Sé que no te quieres casar con él, así que vamos a tener que cambiarte un poco.-la miré sorprendida.-Naruto, se ha vuelto un desgraciado contigo.-me dijo finalmente, sacó unas tijeras y una navaja.- Vamos a cortarte el pelo.

Ví como mi largo cabello se empezaba a quedar hasta por los hombros, luego cogió un bote y me lo echo en el pelo y en las cejas, mientras pensaba en algo, me hizo las cejas y me echo una crema por la cara. Luiego sacó una pequeña cagita y un espejo:

-Mirate.-me entregó el espejo.

No me ví a mí, sino a una chica rubia de color ceniza, de cabello hasta los hombros, la tez ya no era tan pálida, sino más bien se parecía a la Tsunade. Abrí la cajita y allí estaban dos gandes lentillas para mis ojos, eran de oscuro, negros. La miré sorprendida.

-Tienes que echarte esto cada semana, tu imagen dura solo una semana.-me entregó un botecito.- Y intenta no comportarte como Hinata, sino más bien como Yume.-me dijo.

-¿Yume?-le pregunté.

-Si, ahora te llamaré así, tu eres la hija de mi prima.-me dijo.- Eres Yume Shuzesaru, tienes 17 años, acabas de venir a vivir conmigo, porque tu madre acaba de morir.-me dice.-Vivias en un pueblo cerca de las montañas, y no te gusta hablar de ese tema.-y se tumbó en el suelo.

Me levanté empecé a ordenar la casa, no había mucho que limpiar, así que salí al jardín, había muchas plantas y un pequeño riachuelo, me tumbé en la hierba y respiré tranquilamente. La hierba seguía mojada, pero no me importaba, ahora lo que tenía que hacer ere buscar a Sasuke...

Y encontrarlo...

Bueno, no sé que decir, solo que gracias por los reviews, me puse muy contenta. Dejad reviews!!!!

**Dark Amy-Chan:**_ Gracias!_

**ruuty: **_Oh, gracias. Si escribo un poco triste y melancólicamente. xD, gracias!!_

**TamikoMeli: **_No claro que no, no se va a quedar así, muajajaja (se ahoga) ejem, maldita Sakura, digo Naruto, ufff, Gracias!!!_

**ahome higurashi 25: **_Ah!, a mi no me gusta mucho Naruto, pero bueno, ya era hora de que fuera un poco más malo. Gracias!!_

**Hinata Hyuga 07: **_Gracias!!! Me alegro que te guste y espero que te guste la continuación, Gracias!!_

**0-emina-0: **_Si, ahora lo que vi, me quedó un poco corto, jajaja, si es una canción, es de __Kelly Clarkson, Were is your Heart __, de nada, Gracias!!!_

**Miyuki-san: **_O.O, xD vale, tu lado oscuro da miedo, ú.ù, como el de todos, Gracias!!!_

**magda black: **_See, soy mala, sobre todo con Naruto y Sakura, es que són mis personajes preferidos, xD mentira, Gracias!!!_

**MaGuiTa: **_Gracias!! Si yo también me cansé de que Naruto fuera siempre le alegre y bueno, ya era hora de cambiar de aires, Gracias!!!_


	9. ¿Quién eres?

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Cap.9 ¿Quién eres?**

Tu no estas solo.

Estamos juntos.

Estaré a tu lado.

Tú sabes que te cogeré de la mano.

Cuando empeora.

Y se siente como el final.

No hay lugar a donde ir.

Tú sabes que no me rendiré.

No, no me rendiré.

_Sasuke_

No podia aguantar, era como estar encerrado en una celda. Una celda sin escapatoría, sin una puerta por la que salir y por la que no había barrotes que dejarán pasar la luz de la mañana.

Ella lamó a la puerta, no le hicé ni el menor caso, se sentó al lado mío y me miró, dejó algo en la mesita de noche y sonrío. Volví a ponerme de espaldas hacía ella, no la quería ver, aún me preguntaba porqué estaba allí tumbado sin hacer nada.

No podía hacer nada, más que quedarme mirando la ventana, derrepente un pajaro de color blanco, pequeño, demasiado pequeño diría yo, intentó volar, pero casi se cae, pero volvío a intentarlo, no lo conseguió esta vez, volvió a intertarlo y tampoco, no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo le llevó al pajaró, pero lo consiguío, el pajaro lo consiguió.

Envidia fué lo que sentí, el lo consiguió, pudo volar, pudo escapar del nido, de la vida que le deparaba sino lo hubiera conseguido. Me moví, girando a la derecha, y miré la mesita, reposaba una carta, tenía unas letras llenas de florituras, erán las de Sakura:

_Sasuke:_

_Sé, simplemanete, que tengo que luchar por mí sola, estoy harta de depender de ti o de las estúpidas ordenes de Naruto, aunque sé que no te interesa mucho... Ya he dado a luz, por si quieres saber, fué anoche pero no quise molestarte así que me fuí sola al hospital. Es un niño, la llamaré Yuki, es lo único que te puedo decir..._

_Hasta pronto, sigue tus sueños, espero que la encuentres..._

_Sakura_

Seguí allí conmocionado, había tenido un niño y ni siquiera, me había dado cuenta, no sabía que hacer, cogí las pocas cosas que me pertenecían y las metí en una mochila. No le dije nada a nadié, supongo que tenía que avisar a Gaara, pero decidí que no, creo que el ya lo sabía.

Buscaré, la buscaré hasta que la encuentre...

Sigue aferrándote.

Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos.

Lo superaremos.

Solo mantente fuerte.

Porque tu sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Estoy aquí para ti.

No hay nada que puedas decir.

Nada que puedas hacer.

No hay otro camino cuando la verdad aparece.

Solo aférrate.

Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos.

Lo superaremos.

_Cuatro años después_

Tan lejano.

Desearía que estuvieses aquí.

Antes fue muy tarde.

Esto podría desaparecer.

Antes que la puerta se cierre.

Y viene un final.

Contigo a mi lado.

Peleare y defenderé.

Peleare y defenderé.

_Hinata_

¿Porqué los hierbajos no se pudren como la comida? Era la segunda vez de esa misma semana que tenía que quitarlos, y la tarea me dejaba agotada. Me miré, tenía la cara sucía por el barro, aparte de que tenía que ir a la oficina del Hokage, para pedirle permiso para que me dejará irme de viaje.

Cogí los hierbajos y los tiré a la basura, me lavé la cara y empecé a hacer la comida, estaba completamente cansada. Pero tenía que acabar de limpiar la casa y marcharme. Mi miré al espejo para saber si estaba prensetable, poco me interesaba, pero tenía esa manía desde pequeña.

Salí tranquilamente de casa, mirando el cielo, y sonreí con ironía, nadie me recordaba, nadie me había buscado y estaba enfrente de sus narices. Me hubiera gustado partile más de una vez la cara a alguien que hablaba de mi a mis espaldas, pero el echo de ser Yume, me lo impedía.

Oía hablar de mí, de que fuí la debíl de el clan Hyuga, desapareciendo, dejando a un hombre que no me merecía y hiéndome a un lugar con otro traidor.

Pero no fué así, yo nunca perdone a Naruto, por lo que me hízo, así que mejor dicho él, no me merecía, tampoco me marché con el que quíse, no porque no quiesiera, sino, porque no podría destruir lo que él contrulló, dejando de lado que el se había hído con un traidor.

Me encontré con varias personas, pero no me tenían mucho cariño, más bien lo contrario. Pero, no me importó, hacía varios años que todo me importaba poco.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina, Naruto estaba hablando con una chica nueva, que llevaba de escolta a un hombre con máscara. Me acerqué arrastrando los pies, para que me pudiéran oir. La chica se giró, pero él no. Me acerqué a Naruto y le pregunté sobre el permiso:

-Ah, claro, Yume...-buscó entre todos sus papeles.-Aquí lo tienes, te presento a Hanne...-la chica me sonrió, el escolta ni se movío, pude percibir que llevaba un niño pequeño en los brazos, pero enseguida me marché.

Tenía que preparar mi maleta, para seguir buscando a Sasuke, mientras que Shizune, podía cuidar un par de días a Tsunade. Podría viajar libremente, sin tener que pararme. Llegué a casa y metí las cosas necesarias para poder viajar, me despedí de Tsunade y Shizune, ella me sonrió tristemente, mientras que Shizune me decía que no me preocupara y que tuviera cuidado.

Salí por la puerta de Konoha cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, me puse detrás de la persona y ella solo río con una sonrisa misteriosa. No le ví la cara pero, el era el mismo AMBU que estaba con Hanne, ya no llevaba a el niño de cabello anaranjado. Era alto, piel bastante pálida y no le pude ver el color de pelo, ya que la mascara le tapaba. Lo miré asustada y luego sonreí:

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté derrepente.

-El Hokage, me a pedido que te escolte en tu viaje.-me dijo, simplemente.

-Eso no va poder ser.-le dije fríamente.

-¿Por?-me volvío a preguntar.

-Porque me retrasarías, además yo estoy buscando a una persona muy importante.-le dije.-Aparte de que se lo contarías todo al Hokage.-le dije.

-Que te parece si te acompaño, y no digo nada.-me dijo.-El Hokage, solo me dijo que te escoltará, nada más.-dijo.

Me lo pensé, pero la verdad es que ir yo sola, con todas las personas que habían por hay. Necesitaba ir con alguien, y quién mejor que un AMBU calladito. Asentí y él se puso detrás mía, de vez encuando hablaba, pero no mucho, me hacía preguntas sencillas:

-¿Tienes novio?-me pregunto.

-Si.-le respondí, se quedó quieto un momento.

-¿Quién?-me volvió a insistir.

-Es la persona que estoy buscando.-derrepente pude sentir, como se ponía más contento.

La noche cayó sobre nosotros, y empece a contruir la tienda que compartiría con él, era algo grande, pero mejor. Yo solo quería encontrar a Sasuke y quererlo, solo a él.

Saqué los sacos de dormir y algo de comer, le dije que no quería comer así que me fuí a dormir. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos entró el, y se puso en el sacó oque estaba a la punta del mío.

Cuando desperté el seguía dormído, y me quedé observandólo, esa manera de dormir se me hacía tan familiar...

Me acerqué a quitarlé la mascara...

Y lo que ví no me gusto...

No me lo creí...

Escúchame cuando digo.

Cuando digo que creo.

Que nada cambiara.

Nada cambiara el destino.

Lo que sea que signifique.

Lo solucionaremos perfectamente.

_Siento tantísimo la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo, Gracias por los reviews!!! Q os gustaría, un final feliz o uno sentimental triste??_

**O-emina-0:**Gracias, y de nada. Espero que este te guste. Gracias!!!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Ú.Ú, pos de momento no se sabe lo que va a pasar con el niño, y menos con Sasuke, será una sorpresa. Gracias!!!

**ahome-higurashi 25:** Jeep, claro, gracias, me alegro que te guste, Gracias!!

**Dafrina: **O.O Me sorprendió todo lo que me escribistes, y me alegro que te guste, este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo será el último y a lo mejor hago un epílogo, no lo sé exactamente, pero solo queda un cap más. Gracias!!!

**Miyuki-san:** See, me gusta escribir un poco sentimental, Gracias!!!

**MaGuiTa: **Voy a acabar este fic, y empezaré con uno de Gaara y Hinata, con este es mi segundo fic de Naruto, Gracias!!!


	10. Lo superamos, Sasuke

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Capítulo.10 Lo superamos, Sasuke**

Eras tú, mi Sasuke, no me lo creía, allí estabas tú descansado. Se me ocurrió una forma muy bonita de despertarte, cogí una botella llena de agua y la vacié en tí. Te despertaste rápidamente y confundido miraste a todos los sitios. Luego palpeaste tu cara porque no encontraste tu mascara. Me sonreíste, y yo te pegué una bofetada, tu te quedaste paralizado y te abracé, y te acerqué hacía mí.

Sollocé, sollocé como nunca lo había echo. Tu me abrazaste y me atrajiste hacía tí. Nos tumbamos, te pusiste encima mía, y empezaste a besarme desesperadamente, como nunca lo habías echo.

Gemí tu nombre y lo grité toda la mañana, te tumbaste a mi lado y me acariciaste mi pelo y te quedaste dormido en mis brazos, te abracé hacía tiempo que te esperaba.

Tu piel tibia, rozaba la mía, como te quería. Susurraste algo en tus sueños y te acercaste más a mí. Me quedé dormida en tu regazo. Hacía frío pero tu cuerpo emanaba calor, te acaricié el pecho como cuando una niña pequeña acaricía a su peluche nuevo.

_Sasuke_

Cuan hermosa eras, dormida en mis brazos, había rastro de lágrimas, habías llorado, te acerqué a mí. Abriste tus ojos y me sonreíste, me puse colorado, hacía tiempo que no te veía así de hermosa.

Aparte un mechón que te cubría toda la cara y te besé. Te apoyaste en mi hombro. Y mi mirasté intensamente. Al cabo de unas horas, recogímos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos de ese lugar, volvímos a casa de Tsunade y Shizune. Te abrazaste a mí, mientras te hacía cosquillas con mi pelo, cada vez que te quería besar. Me agaché, a veces me costaba mucho, ya que tu no eras muy alta y yo si lo era. Pero merecía la pena, rozar tus gruesos labios, tibios y tímidos.

Te volví a abrazar como si aquello no me lo creyera, estabas conmigo, habías estaba años esperandomé, y lo consegisté fielmente, me esperaste al igual que hizé yo, esperar y pelear, lo hicímos por los dos, y vuelvo a decir que merecío la pena.

_Dos años después_

-¿Papi?-pregunto una niña de cabello azul oscuro.

-¿Lo has oido?-le pregunto este a su mujer.-A dicho, Papi.-dijo eufóricamente el joven.

Derrepente un llanto llegó a los oídos de la mujer. Cogió a su hijo de la cuna y lo mecío entre sus brazos.

-Dame.-le dijo su marido levantando los brazos para coger al niño.

Unos fuertes golpes se oyerón en la puerta, ellos corrierón a esconder a sus hijos. Un hombre formido apareció por la puerta, los miró seriamente y habló:

-Se acercán un escuadrón más.-les avisó.-Dejen a sus hijos en protección y vengan a ayudarnos.-le ordenó, ellos asintiéron.

Hinata cogió a la niña y al niño, se los llevó a casa de Shizune, ella prodría protegerlos. Además de que era la encargada de cuidar a los niños.

La mujer tenía miedo, miendo de que su familia sufiéra, miedo por perderlos, no quería perderlos.

Cuando llegó al campo de batalla, estaba Sasuke lleno de sangre de sus enemigos, ella suspiró con alivió y se acercó a ayudarle. El le sonrió con una sonrisa torcída. Estaba herido. Ella intento ser fuerte, matando a todos los enimigos que pudiera. Acabarón con todos, pero las heridas erán profundas y dolorosas.

Ella se arrastró hacía él, el ya no podía moverse. Le cogió de la mano y le susurró:

-Te quiero, Sasuke.-le dijo su mujer, el haciendo un gran esfuerzo la abrazó.

-Yo también, Hinata.-le dijo esperando a que llegará su final junto a ella.

-Espero que crezcan bien.-le dijo el hombre.

-Seguro, tienen al mejor padre, Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras la sangre ya empezaba a inundar su boca.

-Y a la mejor madre, Hinata Uchiha Hyuga.-le dijo este, mientras empezaba a llorar.

-No llorés.-sollozó la mujer.-Sabes que hemos vivido felices estos últimos años, sabes cuanto te quiero, sabes cuanto adoro a mis hijos y los más importante cuanto te amo.-le sonrió ella.

-Te amo.-le dijo el.-Te adoro, eres la persona que más quiero...-la sangre se acumulaba en la garganta, ya no podía aguantar.-Te amo.-repitió otra vez.

Dejó de latir, su helado corazón dejó de latir, al igual que dejaba de latir cuando estaba con su mujer, pero esta vez no volvería a latir. Ella lloró,sollozó y se acomodó en sus brazos inertes. El seguía agarrandóle la mano a ella, como señal de su amor.

Oyó unos pasos, habían ganado la batalla, pero ella la había perdido, lo había vuelto a perder, pero pronto lo alcanzaría.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y Sasuke, ella aún respiraba pero no tenía las esperanzas de vida muy elevadas, ella se giró a mirarle y le susurró:

-Entiérrame con el, por favor.-le susurró ella, el asintió.

Se marchó, dejando a Hinata sola con Sasuke, Hinata acarició el largo flequillo de Sasuke y le besó la frente, derrepente un fuerte dolor le inundó el pecho, el corazón había dejado de latir y pronto se afixiaría.

_-Ya estamos juntos para siempre.-dijo una voz masculina, ella solo pudo sonreir y dejarse llevar al ser que más amaba._

Tu no estas solo.

Estamos juntos.

Estaré a tu lado.

Tú sabes que te cogeré de la mano.

Cuando empeora.

Y se siente como el final.

No hay lugar a donde ir.

Tú sabes que no me rendiré.

No, no me rendiré.

Tan lejano.

Desearía que estuvieses aquí.

Antes fue muy tarde.

Esto podría desaparecer.

Antes que la puerta se cierre.

Y viene un final.

Contigo a mi lado.

Peleare y defenderé.

Peleare y defenderé.

No hay nada que puedas decir.

Nada que puedas hacer.

No hay otro camino cuando la verdad aparece.

Solo aférrate.

Porque tu sabes que lo superaremos.

Lo superaremos.

_-Lo superamos, Sasuke..._

_FIN_

**Siento la tardanza, pero estado realmente ocupada. Y no sabía como acabar el final, bueno gracias por los reviews, y falta el epílogo que es muy corto pero dice algo. Este capítulo va dedicado a las personas que me han apoyado y me han animado a seguir el fic. Gracias!!! ;.)**

**Minixa: **_xD, gracias, un poco más largos, por este fic no, ya esta acabado y solo queda el epílogo. Gracias!!_

**Dark Amy-chan: **_Jijiji, si que lo era, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Gracias!!_

**HyugaPrincess: **_Pues aqui tienes la continuación, gracias!!!_

**Kamikazeh: **_Sep, todo tiene que acabar, y ya le llegaba la hora al fic, Gracias!!_

**MaGuita: **_Oh, gracias, sip empezaré un fic de Gaara y Hinata muy pronto, Gracias!!_

**Miyuky-san: **_See, yo también lo odio, aunque para la autora resulta más divertido, Gracias!!_

**helenhr: **_Pues tragedia tienes, xD, deseaba que no acabara: Y fuerón felices y comiéron perdices, buscaba algo más, algo que parecería real, Gracias!!_

**ahimehigurashi 25: **_Gracias!! Espero que te guste, de nuevo.Gracias!!_

**hyuuga-hikari: **_Jijiji, espero q te guste, Gracias por tu review!!_


	11. Epílogo

**Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará**

**Epílogo**

No sé exactamente como sentirme. Suspiré mientras mi hermano me miraba de reojo. El asintió sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras que yo sonreía a las lápidas que tenía enfrente mía. Sin saber porqué me puse a llorar, mi hermano se acercó y me abrazó, mientras que yo seguía sollozando. Rozé la lápida de mi padre, lo recordaba, claro, aunque fuera muy pequeña, justamente recordé el día en que mi madre nos sacó de la casa corriendo. Yo estaba asustada, normal solo tenía poco más de dos años, y mi hermano pequeño no paraba de llorar.

Mi hermano se apartó un poco de mí, reuía del contacto físico, como se parecía a mi padre. Mientras que yo era la viva imagen de mi madre, aunque he de decir que mi madre era mucho más amable que yo, y mejor cocinera. Me hubiera gustado que hiviéran estado allí, cuando aprendía a escribir, cuando por fin tiraba los shurikens en línea recta, (bueno eso más bien me lo enseño mi tía, porque yo puntería, para nada), o cuando dominé el sharingan, aunque también fué gracias a tío Kakashi.

Torcí mi sonrisa, hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso, pero no importaba. Rocé las llemas de mis dedos en las inscripciones, _Sasuke Uchiha, portador del sharingan, frío pero que amo a su familia._ Pegué un puñetazo al suelo, cuanto me habiéra gustado estar otra vez en tus rodillas mientras me contabas como conociste a mamá. _Hinata Uchiha Hyuga, heredera de Byukugan, amable que dejó todo por su amor y su familia. _Valiente, eso es lo que fué mi madre, una mujer capaz de dar todo, si supiéras, madre. El clan Hyuga ya no es lo que era, ahora manda mi hermano y muchos más. Derrotó a todos los que se pusiéron en su camino, para llevar las riendas del clan. Yo pertenezco al Uchiha, no heredé el Byukugan.

En cambio mi hermano si lo heredo, pero no el Sharingan. Una mano se apoya en mi hombro, giré para verle la cara, era él. El hijo de Uzumaki Naruto, aunque el no se parecía para nada a él. Su pelo cobrizo tirando a naranja era muy extraño, y sus ojos marrones erán maduros para su edad. Se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que yo, y me abrazó. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que hizo su padre, para nada.

Otros pasos me indicarón que había más gente, una mujer con un kimono tradicional de color rosa, se me acercó. Mientras que mi tió hablaba con mi hermano, al igual que mi primo. Hanabi Hyuga hizo su entrada fríbolamente al igual que su hijo, solo miró las lápidas unos segundos y dejó el ramo. Sabía muy bien que aunque su capa de frialdad no le dejará expresarse bien, ella echaba de menos a su hermana.

Sakura Haruno, entró visiblemente triste, sabía la historia de Naruto y Sakura, la de mi madre y Naruto, la de mi padre y Sakura, y la de mi madre y mi padre. No le híva a reprochar nada, nadíe tenía la culpa, solo habían sido cosas del destino, nunca fué culpa de nadié. Aunque no todos pensaban lo mismo, casi todo el mundo le echaba la culpa a Naruto o a Sakura, pero ellos hacían oídos sordos sobretodo Naruto.

Llegarón más gente, Shikamaru y Temari, Chouji y Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, el Kazekage y su hijo, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai y mi sensei, todos incluso Sai, estában allí.

Yo fuí la última en quedarme allí, mi hermano había decidido marcharse. Me quedé entre medio de las dos lápidas y susurré una canción que tarareaba mi madre cuando tenía pesadillas. Aquella canción fría y a la vez familiar me acercaban a mi madre y a mi padre.

Cogí el diario de mi madre, lo había echo cuando yo acababa de nacer, también tenía los diarios de cuando tenía mi edad. Lo abrí, ella había pedido a mi tío que me lo entregará cuando cumpliéra los 17 años, hoy, el día de mi nacimiento y el día de la muerte de mis padres.

_Seguramente si lees esto, es porque no estoy a tu lado, hija. Cuanto me hubiéra gustado estar ahí, pero desgraciadamente no pude. Pase lo que pase yo estaré muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que tu padre. Persigué tus sueños, yo lo hice, y he tenído a los dos hijos más hermosos , y al hombre que más he querido. Cuida a tu hermano, aunque sé que, aunque parezca extraño, sé en mi interior que el se sabrá cuidar. Y tu también cuídate._

_Hinata_

Saqué el sobre que venía en el diario, erán unas fotos de mi hermano y mías, junto con mis padres. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba la imagen de mis padres, ambos de tez pálida y cabello oscuro, uno de ojos oscuros y otro de ojos claros. Había tanta felicidad en las imágenes que empecé a llorar. Me quedé dormida apoyandomé en las lápidas.

Una mano pálida y fría me tocó la mejilla, abrí los ojos rápidamente, allí estaba ella, mi madre, sonriéndome. Me agarró de la mano y susurró:

-Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos.-dijo ella suavemente.

Otra mano me tocó el hombro, mi padre ,joven aún, estaba allí, el solo asintió, no hacía falta nada más que decir.

Desperté, otra mano, pero esta vez cálida me había tocado la mejilla, era él, Yuki, el hijo de Naruto, me miraba tristemente, sabía que el se sentía culpable. Me acerqué y le abracé el se apoyó en mi hombro:

-Lo siento.-me dijo, sabía exactamente a lo que se refiría.

-Tu no tienes nada que ver, no tienes la culpa.-le susurré.

Me acerqué a él, le besé, lo quería, el me correspondió y me abrazó. Luego me sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa no dotaba de la tristeza que siempre le acompañaba, sino de alegría.

-Señor.-se acercó a la lápida de mi padre.- Le prometeré que protegeré a su hija.-le dijo muy bajito.-La quiero, no, la amo.-sentí como la sangre subía rápidamente a mi cara.

Luego me cogío la mano y salímos de allí.

Una mujer y hombre mirában a la joven pareja:

-Mas le vale, que cuide de mi niña.-gruñía el hombre.- O si no...-amenazó.

-Nuestra niña se a echo mayor.-dijo tristemente la mujer, mientras era abrazada por el hombre, el la besó.

_Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amancer llegará._

_FIN_

**GRACIAS!!!! Me alegro de que hayais disfrutado del fic, estoy muy contenta, Gracias de nuevo!!!**

**Kamikazeh: **Huérfanos, no, bueno si. Pero teniendo a casi sus tíos, Neji,Tenten, Hanabi, a sus primos, a Gaara, a Tsunade, a Shizune, creo que solos se sentirán un poco solos, gracias!!!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Normalmente hago llorar a la gente con mis historias, no sé si será porque me gusta (O.O, xDDD), Gracias!!!**  
ahome higurashi25: **Jijiji, yo también, q mala soy, hos hice llorar a tods, gracias!!!

**june-li: **Puede, pero me gustaba así, no es el final feliz de siempre, GRacias!!!

**Minixa: **Solos, no, gracias, pronto publicaré el de Gaara y Hinata, gracias!!!


End file.
